AcidPops, Glitter, and The Hospital Wing
by JessWebb-DrarryShipper27
Summary: A short Drarry fic I wrote for myself. My nickname on a Drarry page is AcidPops... It's from Harry's POV. Harry's in the hospital again? Draco tries to cheer him up. :)


Harry James Potter lay in the way-to-familiar hospital wing for the second time that month. It was October of their sixth year; he had been hit in the back by a bludger during their quiddich match against Ravenclaw. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office, and walked to Harry's bed.

"Well Mr. Potter I see you are awake now. We worked on you all evening, you've been asleep for eighteen hours. You should be just fine. We were worried for a while, but you shall make a full recovery by tomorrow evening." She said this with a soft smile on her lips.

"So I will be in here for the next two days then?" Harry was very disappointed. He hated spending even one day laying about in bed; he always felt like he would go mad if he couldn't just Do Something. Madam Pomfrey nodded then walked away. She already knew Harry well enough not to argue on the matter of his health.

Harry sighed and looked around, there had to be something to do all day while he sat, bored as hell. He saw that his friends had, as always, left him a large pile of sweets on his bedside table. This made him smile, now at least his mouth would have something to do while he was stuck in here.

The package right in front was a small-ish box which was electric blue, and had red writing on it that looked like they were dripping. Harry recognized it as a box of AcidPops. He found it a bit odd that they were out in front of all the rest. They weren't particularly his favorite sweet, and his friends new that.

Harry grabbed the box, and placed it in his lap. Suddenly the box started to shack a little and steam slowly billowed out. He knew that AcidPops were temperamental but this was definitely abnormal, had someone sent him a bomb or something? Before he could get an answer though the top of the box unfolded itself slowly.

A soft, sweet melody hit Harry's ears. It sounded like a veela humming, and a child's laughter at the same time. He wasn't sure how this was possible but that was the closest connection he could make to the beautiful sound. He watched as the AcidPops slowly rose into the air and formed a heart.

These were not normal AcidPops, someone had obvious bewitched them, normally they were green and ugly looking. Now Harry couldn't look away from them, they were the most beautiful shade of red, almost rose but not quite.

Each individual AcidPop now formed little legs, and arms. They all joined hands and began to dance in a circle motion, never breaking the form of their heart though. The scene was very beautiful with the music still playing out of the box and the cute little AcidPops performing such a perfect dance. There was a very cute voice that came from the AcidPops, although Harry wasn't sure how they could be singing.

"Well hello there Mr Potter. We hate to see you sick and down. Oh I must say you've looked hotter. So were here to steal away your frown. Oh sometimes you can be a rotter. You also are a king, here have a crown! You can also have a picture of this clown, and look we even have a ball gown. We hope we made you smile, see you again in a while."

As the AcidPops had been singing there really silly song each item had popped out and landed on Harry's bed. He was indeed laughing, not because of the song, simply because of the ridiculous-ness of someone sending him a magical candy gram. He took the crown and placed it on his head. The AcidPops unexpectedly exploded into showers of sparkles and glitter.

The glitter fell and made a large mess on the floor, while writing appeared in the air. It said 'Your love, Draco.' This all made sense to Harry now. Of course it would have been Draco who sent him something so silly, and yet so perfect. The blonde new him better now then even Hermione or Ron did.

Harry smiled, he wished that Draco was here now. If he was then Harry wouldn't mind having to stay in bed all day as much. He wondered what time it was and if he was allowed visitors. Madam Pomfrey was back in her office so he had no way of asking her. He checked his watch, it was just after 6pm. Well there was nothing else for it he decided.

"Kreacher," he called. There was a loud crack, and the elf appeared at the foot of his bed.

"Master called," he said then in a carrying undertone, "Nasty little bugger has no right to be ordering Kreacher around, oh my poor mistress, all alone."

"Oh shut up Kreacher." Harry sighed the continued. "You will like the job I have for you this time. I would like you to please go find me Draco Malfoy." The elf's eyes light up just a tad before he bowed, and said.

"Yes master, and what would you like me to do with him?"

"Bring him here to me please, be quick if you can." The elf bowed again and then there was a crack and he was gone. Madam Pomfrey had heard the loud crack.

"Potter what on earth, where did all this glitter come from?" She was obviously very unimpressed.

"Um well it kinda came out of here." He said hold up the AcidPops box. As he finished saying it there was another crack, and Kreacher appeared again with Draco along side him.

"What, Potter! You aren't supposed to have guest." Madam Pomfrey spluttered then just shook her head and started walking back to her office. "Clean up that mess!" She said loudly, and then she closed her office door, apparently just not willing to try anymore.

"Thank you Kreacher you may go back to what you were doing before." Harry said. The elf looked disappointed he had obviously been wanting to spend more time in the presence of a worthy wizard. He left without another word to either of the boys.

"Well I see you got my present." Draco said with a small smile, indicating the glitter, then moving around to sit on the left side of Harry's bed.

"Yes I did. Thanks love." Harry said, and then took Draco's hand in his.

"No problem doll face." Draco said and then laughed loudly. He gave Harry a kiss on the forehead. They spent the rest of the evening just smiling at each other, and chatting a bit. Harry was happy now to spend the rest of the week in the hospital wing if he was made to.


End file.
